Pica demoníaca
by KyuremKing
Summary: One-shot para celebrar el time-skip. El rey del reino de la Pica acaba de ser coronado y deberá enfrentar los obstáculos que se le pongan por delante, pero el no se rendirá.


**Aviso: Este capítulo contiene spoilers del manga, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Personaje hablando: "…."**

**Pensamientos de personaje: "(…)"**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata**

* * *

**Pica demoníaca**

Después de firmar la hoja, la dejo en el montón que cada vez se hacía más grande, volviendo a coger otro papel para leerlo, pero este lo dejo en la mano del hombre situado a su derecha.

"Encárgate de que el tipo que escribió esto, no vuelva a escribir en su vida" El joven sentado en el escritorio le dijo al hombre, que salió rápidamente de la habitación.

"Si su majestad" Dijo el hombre antes de salir.

"(Si creen que solo porque acabo de ser coronado, van a poder colar algo en mi papeleo, van listos)" El joven pensó y volvió a su trabajo.

El joven siguió trabajando, hasta que el hombre volvió después de 15 minutos.

"¿Y bien?" El joven preguntó sin quitarle la vista a su trabajo.

"El hombre que escribió esto fue el marqués Johansen, una de sus hijas tiene su edad y pensaba que sería capaz de casarle con ella, ya han sido enviados varios magos para traer al marqués y a su familia hasta aquí para su juicio, su majestad" El hombre le contestó

"Bien, ¿algo más?" El joven preguntó.

"N…" El hombre fue interrumpido por la voz de un joven que entraba a la habitación.

"Me temo que tenemos un problema, mi rey" Un joven alto de cabello negro acompañado por lo que parecía ser un hada verde anunció cuando entró.

"¿Y cuándo desde hace tres meses no tenemos algún problema" El joven dijo mientras dejaba uno de los papeles en el montón y cogía otro.

"Esto es más importante que cualquiera de los problemas que hemos tenido hasta ahora, su majestad" El joven de cabello negro insistió.

"¿Más importante que el que haya suficiente comida para el invierno almacenada?" El joven preguntó clavando su mirada en el otro joven que tenía una cara seria. "Habla"

"El Reino Diamante ha atacado la frontera, matando a varios de los habitantes de nuestro reino, su majestad" El joven de cabello negro informó.

"¿Cómo dices?" El joven preguntó después de rasgar el papel con la pluma cuando escuchó la noticia.

"Los atacantes ya han sido detenidos, sus mentes registradas gracias a la magia de uno de los miembros del equipo encargado de ello son habitantes de ese reino y no son simples bandidos con grimorios de ese reino, sino que uno de ellos es un General Brillante" El joven terminó su informe.

De repente una gran intención de asesina empezó a notarse en todo el castillo, el joven de cabello negro se estremeció pero se mantuvo firme, mientras que el otro hombre tenía una expresión de puro terror en el rostro. El causante de esto era el joven detrás del escritorio que a pesar de la expresión tranquila en su rostro, sus ojos revelaban la furia en su interior.

Fue entonces que a la intención asesina se sumó una especie de fuerza que todos los que residían en el casillo y en sus cercanías notaron, los papeles que había estado apilados estaban a punto de salir volando hasta que una mano cubierta de oscuridad lo impidió.

"(Sabía que el cambio de rey provocaría un ataque para intentar desestabilizar el reino, pero que lo hagan sin intención de ocultar de que reino provienen y tan abiertamente, eso es algo muy valiente o muy estúpido)" El joven pensó mientras dejaba escapar su poder.

"S…su maj… majestad" El hombre dijo en un tono suplican te casi como si no pudiese respirar.

El joven calmó su furia y cesó la liberación de poder. "Llama al resto de berserkers" El joven dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación dejando al hombre que salió después de él para hacer su trabajo, mientras que el joven de cabello negro siguió al rey.

"Esto puede significar guerra o tal vez intenten hacer un trato" El joven de cabello negro dijo mientras seguía al rey por el pasillo.

"Ya estamos en guerra" El rey anunció entrando al salón del trono.

"Entiendo" El joven dijo ,mientras seguía al rey al salón del trono, quedándose a medio camino del trono, mientras que el rey se sentó en el trono.

El rey era un joven muy musculoso, aunque algo bajo, de cabello puntiagudo color ceniza sobre el que reposaba una corona, su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión a excepción de sus ojos esmeraldas que mostraban furia absoluta. El rey llevaba ropas nobles junto a un manto blanco con una pica negra cosido en él. Además el grimorio del rey había empezado a flotar a su lado en cuanto este se sentó, era un grimorio negro que parecía desgastado además de eso en la portada había una gran pica de la que salían varios zarcillos negros.

* * *

"¿Tenéis idea de lo que está pasando?" Un hombre rubio pregunto al resto de personas que caminaban junto a él.

"He escuchado algunos rumores y no son buenos" Una mujer de cabello castaño le contestó.

"Sea lo que sea, debe ser algo grande, si nos han llamado a todos" Un hombre de cabello verde dijo mientras aceleraba su paso.

"Además el rey está muy enfadado, su aura se ha sentido por todo el castillo" Una mujer de cabello azul añadió.

"Será mejor que nos demos prisa" El hombre rubio dijo girando a la derecha para llegar a la sala del trono.

Nueve personas entraron en la sala del trono, se arrodillaron al igual que el joven de cabello negro que había estado antes que ellos y alzaron la cabeza para mirar a su rey.

"Si tenéis tiempo para hablar, estoy seguro de que podríais haber llegado antes" Fueron las duras palabras del rey.

"Perdónenos su majestad, vinimos en cuanto recibimos su mensaje" Una mujer de cabello naranja dijo bajando la cabeza en señal de súplica.

Los ojos del rey se clavaron en ellos antes de hablar "Eso ya no importa, tenemos problemas mayores, el reino de Diamante nos ha declarado la guerra, al atacarnos abiertamente"

Las nueve personas que acababan de arrodillarse se sorprendieron por la noticia, pero uno de ellos se levantó y habló enfadado. "Majestad, permítame coger a á mi escuadrón y me aseguraré de quemar todo ese país hasta que solo queden cenizas" Un hombre de cabello negro pidió al rey.

"No" Fueron las palabras del rey y el hombre se quedó congelado cuando clavo sus ojos en él.

"Pe…pero" El hombre intentó decir, pero el rey le interrumpió.

"Si arrasásemos su país hasta las cenizas, no seríamos mejor que ellos. Por eso, una vez que llegué el informe de lo que se extrajo de la mente del General Brillante capturado, decidiremos el curso de acción" El rey anunció callando al hombre que volvió a arrodillarse.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que un joven entró al trono, sorprendiéndose cuando vio a los diez Berserkers, pero se arrodilló y habló. "Majestad, vengo a informar sobre el ataque a la frontera"

"Habla rápido" El rey le dijo.

"Según lo que descubrimos buscando en la mente del general brillante, fue el mismísimo rey diamante quién ordenó el ataque, por lo visto el país se está muriendo de hambre y pensaron que podrían conseguir algo atacándonos. Además registramos las mentes del resto de atacantes, pudimos ver que los habitantes del reino diamante que no poseen gran poder mágico son tratados como basura y desechables" El joven terminó de hablar y respiró profundo para recuperar el aire.

"Ya veo" El rey dijo y volvió a quedarse callado mientras empezaba a meditar sobre lo que debía hacer. El resto de las personas en la habitación contuvieron la respiración mientras miraban a su rey pensaba.

"No vamos a arrasar su país" El rey dijo, sorprendiendo a los allí presentes, el hombre de cabello negro estaba a punto de hablar, pero el rey volvió a hablar. "Vamos a conquistarlos" Anunció el rey.

El silencio se extendió a través de la habitación, pero el rey lo rompió. "Preparad las tropas" Ordenó el rey.

"Sí su majestad" Contestaron todos los allí presentes, abandonando rápidamente la habitación para hacer lo que se les había ordenado.

"(¿Queréis guerra?, entonces la tendréis)" El rey pensó antes de levantarse para seguir con sus obligaciones.

**Cinco días después **

Las tropas del reino Pica se habían reunido rápidamente, era lo bueno de tener magia de telepatía a tu disposición, pero ante ellos había un gran obstáculo. Entre el reino Pica y el resto de los reinos os se extendía una gran zona mágica que en el pasado había servido para frenar la expansión del reino, pero ahora…

"Ni podremos atravesarla, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Un novato pregunto al aire. Pero fue contestado por el Berserker encargado de su escuadrón.

"Mira bien novato, en el pasado esa tempestad eterna que ves ante ti nos impidió llegar a los otros reinos con facilidad, pero ahora eso no sirve de nada. " Dijo mientras le señalaba al rey que estaba al frente de las tropas.

El grimorio del rey floto ante él, un par de espadas desgastadas surgieron de este y el rey las agarró, entonces las espadas empezaron a cubrirse de oscuridad al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad cubría al rey. Un par de cuernos aparecieron en la cabeza del rey, sus dientes se afilaron y dos alas surgieron de la espalda del rey.

Entonces el rey caminó unos cuantos pasos y entonces blandió las espadas. Un par de cortes hechos de oscuridad salieron de estas y cuando chocaron entre sí, una onda de choque se produjo provocando un potente viento pero cuando este paro la tempestad se había desvanecido.

Todos aquellos que no habían visto el poder del rey eran incapaces de articular palabra pero el rey habló. "¿A qué estáis esperando?, tenemos un país que conquistar" Y dicho eso el rey junto a los berserkers y las tropas empezaron a dirigirse al reino de Diamante.

* * *

**Decepción**

Era lo que todos y cada uno de los habitantes del reino Pica eran capaces de sentir en este momento, la primera 'batalla' si es que podía llegar a llamarse así, solo había durado media hora con los magos del reino Diamante cayendo fácilmente. El único que había en realidad echo algo era un tipo con magia de humo, que había sido derrotado pero que era desde luego más fuerte que el resto.

Ese mismo tipo era el que había estado dispuesto a decir todo lo que sabía a cambio de que su familia viviese y aunque estaban un poco dudosos al principio, ya que pensaban que mentirían. Después de que el tipo describió hasta el más mínimo detalle el nacimiento de sus tres hijas y empezó a contar como cada una de ella había aprendido a andar, estaban completamente convencidos de que decía la verdad.

Fue esa misma información la que permitió que el reino de Diamante cayese en tan solo dos semanas, el tipo de la magia de humo sabía mucho, era casi como si él hubiese estado preparando para traicionar a su reino si era necesario para mantener segura a su familia.

"¡¿Crees que vas a poder vencerme?, alguien que no posee ningún tipo de poder mágico no es más que una hormiga ante mí!" El Rey de Diamante gritó al joven Rey de Pica que estaba frente a él.

"¡Yo soy invencible, sufrid mi fur…agh!" El rey de diamante no pudo continuar hablando ya que un rápido tajo de el rey de Pica le separó la cabeza del resto del cuerpo.

La cabeza cayó unos metros alejada del cuerpo con una expresión de horror grabada en ella, mientras el cuerpo se había quedado sentado en el trono, pero el Rey de Pica lo tiró lejos apartándolo y dejando que la sangre manchase el suelo. Entonces el Rey de Pica se sentó en el trono con una de sus manos agarrando la espada que había clavado en el suelo y la otra con el con el codo apoyado en el reposabrazos, con su cabeza descansando sobre su mano.

El rey de Pica contempló la sala del trono desde este y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el cuerpo del rey de Diamante se estaba desangrando a sus pies mientras que un par de sus Berserkers, terminaban con la vida de un par de Generales Brillantes que habían estado protegiendo al rey y habían fallado en el intento.

"(Esto, sienta muy bien)" El rey pensó.

Cuando sus berserkers se reunieron con él en la sala del trono, con los Generales Brillantes que habían traicionado a su rey, todos se arrodillaron ante él y el rey anunció mientras un mago se encargaba de retransmitir sus palabras con magia a través del reino Pica Y Diamante.

"Declaro que la guerra ha acabado, el reino Pica ha vencido y el reino de Diamante es ahora parte de nuestro reino"

Y las gentes del reino Pica se alegraron por la victoria de sus guerreros, mientras que en el reino de Diamante las personas que antes eran explotadas y habían sido liberadas festejaron, mientras que los perdedores no podían hacer nada, ellos habían perdido y sus cabezas estaban en grave peligro.

* * *

Lotus Whomalt era un vago, estaba orgulloso de serlo, ya que así la gente no esperaba mucho de él y no tenía que esforzarse. Además gracias a eso la gente no le prestaba la suficiente atención y por eso el podía escuchar ciertas cosas, como información secreta o tratos que nadie quería que fuesen escuchados.

Cuando el escucho que el rey había ordenado que atacasen el reino Pica el pensaba que estaba loco, cuando el reino de Pica atacó, el no había estado en el frente pero cuando vio como las tropas caían con facilidad el se ocultó con su magia de humo y empezó a correr, tenia que coger a su esposa e hijas para salvarlas, tal vez el reino del Trébol aceptaría a un mago extranjero y su familia a cambio de información.

Pero su escapada fue cortada por un mago enemigo y Lotus solo pudo hacer una cosa, por primera vez en su vida se esforzó, lucho y dio todo lo que tenía, gastó la poca magia que le quedaba en hacer una cortina de humo pero uno de los Berserkers le cortó el paso y el… se rindió.

A diferencia del resto de sus compañeros que se lanzaron a su muerte, el se rindió fue capturado y aceptó ar información pero solo a cambio de que su esposa e hijas viviesen. Esa había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, gracias a eso el era libre, su familia estaba a salvo y por el resto de sus vidas sus hijas tendrían asegurado un plato de comida en la mesa.

Pero su decisión también le había traído problemas, para empezar ahora era uno de los Generales instaurado por su nuevo rey, también era un noble igual que lo sería desde ahora sus hijas y su descendencia y lo peor de todo, ahora tenía muchas responsabilidades.

Una de sus responsabilidades en este momento era llevar a la ahora antigua reina de Diamante y a su hija a la sala del trono donde su nuevo rey esperaba, por supuesto él no iba solo, una de los berserkers, una mujer de cabello castaño le acompañaba, ya que todavía no confiaban plenamente en él.

* * *

La antigua reina de Diamante Garnet Rubfiro estaba preparada para enfrentar a su nuevo rey. Ella nunca había sentido amor por su marido, pero en este momento tenía que usar todo su arsenal, para salvarse a ella misma y a su hija. Incluso si había nobles que les habían traicionado la mayoría querían que la sangre de los reyes Diamante siguiese con vida y que el rey de Pica se casase con su hija para que su segundo hijo heredase el territorio, que era el reino de Diamante.

Ella sabía que su hija jamás sería una reina, ya no, pero podría ser una consorte y salvar el pellejo, si ella actuaba como debía, el rey de Pica les podría perdonar su vida incluso si el 90% de los habitantes del reino Diamante querían su cabeza clavada en una pica igual que la de su marido en este momento.

"Entrando la exreina viuda lady Garnet Rubfiro y su hija la exprincesa Cobalto" Un hombre anunció cuando entraron a la sala del trono.

Garnet pudo ver al joven rey Pica Asta Blackstya que las miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Pero ella se inclinó ante él, al igual que su hija. "Es un honor conocerlo al fin, su majestad" Ella le dijo cuando se inclinó.

"Espero que sus estancias hayan sido cómodas lady Garnet" El rey le dijo.

Ellas habían sido puestas en sus habitaciones, con guardias dándoles la comida y siendo vigiladas. "No se preocupe su majestad, las atenciones que hemos recibido eran incluso demasiado para nosotras" Ella debía agradecerle, así el rey podría estar más abierto a perdonarlas.

"Me alegro por eso y…¿usted lady Cobalto?" El rey le preguntó clavando sus ojos en ella.

Garnet le dio un codazo a su hija para que hablase "No tiene por qué preocuparse su majestad, sus caballeros nos han tratado de forma magnifica" Ella odiaba esto, porque debía inclinarse ante alguien que no tenia poder mágico y que había asesinado a su padre.

"Estoy seguro de que ustedes conocen la situación en la que se encuentras, la mayor parte de las personas del reino piden su cabeza, pero otros desean que continúen vivas, alegando que su familia es muy importante así como su dinastía, me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?" Todo eso había sido dicho con un tono burlón, entonces el rey volvió a hablar sin despegar sus ojos de la princesa. "¿Qué opinas sobre casarte Yuno?" Le pregunto a la persona a su derecha.

"Creo que soy muy joven, su majestad" El joven llamado Yuno respondió mientras el espíritu del viento en su hombro refunfuñaba algo sobre que él era solo suyo.

"Tal vez, pero siempre se puede esperar un poco" El rey dijo.

"Aceptaremos con gusto cualquiera de sus decisiones, su majestad" Garnet dijo.

"¿Incluso si decido cortaros la cabeza?" El rey pregunto con una siniestra sonrisa.

Cobalto quería gritar, pero su madre le apretó la mano con fuerza para que no hiciese, nada estúpido. Ellas esperaron a que el rey volviese a hablar, pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho.

"Vuestras vidas están en mis manos, sin embargo podéis servir para algo, así que por ahora viviréis, pero no intenten nada, o si no…" El rey dejo su amenaza al aire y las mandó de vuelta a sus habitaciones.

"(De ahora en adelante las cosas van a ser muy interesantes, me pregunto qué es lo que decidirán hacer los otros reinos.)" Fueron los últimos pensamientos del rey.

* * *

**Este one-shot ha sido echo para celebrar el time-skip en el manga, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, por ahora esto no será un fanfic, pero tal vez cuando conozcamos más sobre el reino Pica decida convertirlo en uno, desarrollando la historia mucho más.**

**Este one-shot ha nacido de una teoría loca que he hecho después de leer el ultimo capitulo del manga. Consiste en que Yuno es un noble y que Asta es en realidad el príncipe del reino Pica.**

**Se que nunca se hará real pero es divertido imaginar una historia donde las cosas son así.**

**Me encanta el nuevo diseño de Asta, sus habilidades y estoy deseando que aparezca Noelle.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo y deis vuestra opinión.**

**Acepto cualquier consejo y critica para mejorar mi escritura.**


End file.
